


What We Talk about When We Talk about Sex

by Ecke



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecke/pseuds/Ecke
Summary: 一件傻事





	What We Talk about When We Talk about Sex

**Author's Note:**

> ―非典型ABO，现代AU，OOC
> 
> ―马HC/豆扎，提及flo萨/米扎
> 
> ―豆扎：沃尔夫冈/沃菲；米扎：沃夫冈
> 
> ―HC还年轻，还能行，还不能当爹
> 
> ―是文广狂欢四天后的鸡血

┈

“不行。”科洛雷多说，空气里散开的甜味欢呼着钻进他的鼻腔，一路撞进颅底，他摁住了突突直跳的太阳穴。

莫扎特一如既往地充耳不闻，甚至又往他跟前窜了几步。

科洛雷多被那双光溜溜的竹竿腿晃得心烦意乱，他退向门口，“你先把裤子穿上。”他想想觉得不太对，又改口道：“你先去洗个澡，把衣服换了。”

小混蛋的耳廓已经红透了，覆在那两小块软骨上的单薄皮肤泛着瑰色，醒目地支棱在他乱蓬蓬的金发里。一种讨人喜欢的桃粉从耳根攀上他的脸颊，正慢慢沿着脖颈一路铺开，眼看着就要蔓进领口。

“为什么？我不舒服!”

“你还没成年。”

“没几天了!”

“这个几天是三个多月，沃尔夫冈。”

“四舍五入就跟没有一样!您不能放着我不管!我今天就要跟您做!”

这小混蛋真是丝毫不知廉耻!科洛雷多绷着脸甩上外套——他要离开这个是非之地，暂时地。

“去洗澡，沃菲，”他脱力地说，“喝点水，我放你桌上了，小心烫。”

莫扎特拿他的大眼瞪他。

科洛雷多揉了揉眉心，动作活像要挖出眼珠，“我一会儿就回来。”最后他这么说。

小混蛋不知又想到了什么，他以肉眼可见的速度彻彻底底地红了起来，主动又含糊地满口答应，头一回低下了他高贵的脑袋，试图藏住一个露出大白牙的傻笑。

科洛雷多走人锁门开车，一气呵成。

┈

天父在上，他是希望沃尔夫冈能分化成Beta的。

Beta多好。

没有热潮期，也没有发情期，在信息素面前巍然不动。冷静且自制，认真且勤恳，几乎人人都是脚踏实地的精英代表。看看巴赫先生!老先生稳重又谦逊，从不拖稿还保质保量，完全不像某个乳臭未干的小鬼：“这是天堂里才能听到的仙乐!”再看看老海顿……嗯，除了离不开酒精基本没有别的毛病。还有南奈儿，不不不，应该认真称她为玛利亚•安娜•莫扎特，多好的姑娘!多棒的音乐家!女孩子带着她独有的沉着和静气，天赋异禀却不恃宠而骄，谦和温婉的同时不卑不亢，只消一个下午就能写出绝妙的赋格，乐曲的优美程度和完整程度都能胜过她两个坐不住的弟弟。

Beta简直就是理性之光。

可惜生活总是不尽如人意，不知是仙女教母还是巫女姨母魔杖一挥，难搞的小混蛋变成了甜蜜的小混蛋——比以前更难搞了。

他想起了可怜的安东尼奥•萨列里先生，年轻的教授嗜糖如命，只坚持自我了两回就再也没对沃尔夫冈蜜糖炸弹般的哥哥说过一个不字。

真是完蛋。

幸好他的沃尔冈夫闻起来没有那么甜。

对甜食没有偏好的科洛雷多决心要知足常乐，他又为老莫扎特默默祈祷了一会儿——可怜的老利奥波德，两个儿子没一个是省油的灯。对老利奥波德的同情又令他记起了那位操劳过度的老父亲岌岌可危的发际线，科洛雷多一时间又愁得不行，他仿佛窥见了未来的自己。

Beta多好。

沃尔夫冈怎么能不是个Beta。

┈

“这都什么玩意儿？”莫扎特瞪着那几个小盒子，脸色介于失望透顶和愤愤不平之间，仿佛这些小东西骗了他的稿又抢了他的电吉他。

科洛雷多缓缓地、长长地吸了口气，为接下来更长、更缓，也更疲惫的呼气作准备——他预见到将有一场拉锯战。而小混蛋清甜的味道立刻乘虚而入，他赶紧把这口气吐了出来。一个未能完成的叹息硬生生地变成了某种火药味十足的哼声。

“气味阻隔剂和舒缓剂，”他飞快地说，极力无视在爆炸边缘的莫扎特，“你刚分化，不会有什么特别的症状的，不用急着——”

莫扎特没给他把道理讲完的时间，他蹦了起来——仍然没穿裤子——肆无忌惮地踩在桌子上戳他鼻头，“您这个自私自利的大αlpha主义！”

他听上去竟然还很委屈。

这都什么玩意儿？科洛雷多瞪着莫扎特，这说的都是什么话？天地良心，人无完人，但这等指控实在是妄加之罪。

他本来想说的是：你刚分化，那些不适和一些不登大雅之堂的难言之隐都在可控范围，比起一上来就用抑制剂扰乱激素分泌，还是用半衰期短、副作用也小的舒缓剂更合适，再加上气味阻隔剂，又安全又可靠。

他实际上说的是：“还没轮到你说话，赶紧吃药。”

沃尔夫冈•莫扎特铁骨铮铮，“您凭什么指手画脚？！”，并表现出与他声称的“难受死了！”的状态不相符的行动力，一步跨下桌，抄起那两个无辜的小药盒，蓄力振臂甩手一气呵成。接着，更为无辜的某个角落里传来了什么东西碎掉的声音。

“我才不愿听您摆布！”

┈

真是是可忍孰不可忍。

科洛雷多扯着莫扎特的衣领把他提溜了过来，把小混蛋准备骂回来的字眼儿全堵在了他自个儿的嗓尖。莫扎特吃了瘪又受了惊，到口的脏话转成了一小声绵软的惊呼。这不能怪他，科洛雷多想，毕竟他一直是深受莫扎特荼毒的一员，现在更是沦为了可怜的希罗尼穆斯•科洛雷多先生（具体请参照安东尼奥•萨列里先生，愿主保佑他俩）。再说，他本来劲儿就大（“壮得像头能一口气磨十袋面的驴!”沃尔夫冈评价），又被惹得浑身冒火——各种意义上的冒火，上半身和下半身都是。而这不知死活的小混蛋还来不及地火上浇油，生怕不能被立马就地处置。

他摁下莫扎特的脖子，甚至都没怎么使劲儿，小混蛋几乎是自动把脖颈喂到了他嘴边。他的腺体胀着，但没科洛雷多预想得那么红，也没那么肿，这让他小小地松了口气，而下一秒从那儿蒸腾出的味道让他立刻屏住了呼吸。

莫扎特闻起来有点像甜浆果，带着鲜洁自然的果甜，这点可爱的果香飘飘忽忽地游荡在科洛雷多的鼻尖，又叠上了些清嫩草叶的回味，把他的小朋友从甜味里透出来，飘出点清冽的滋味。

科洛雷多没忍住，他又小心地嗅了嗅。

嗯，他的沃尔夫冈真好闻。

莫扎特没有那么火大了，但也算不上开心。

这两年他个头窜得飞快，早就超过了娇小的哥哥，算上翘起的头毛甚至和科洛雷多差不多高。而此刻长竿似的大男孩正憋屈地缩在后者健壮的胸肌前，对方的信息素环上来，把他熏得又热又晕。他不讨厌这个味道，开玩笑!他喜欢得不得了，从他刚刚能够嗅到信息素的时候起就喜欢得不得了。他甚至都说不出科洛雷多到底是个什么味儿，就是喜欢得不行。

他别扭地弓着腰，委曲求全地送出自己的脖子，等着他肖想了好久的豪华成人礼。科洛雷多的手只是搁在他脖子上，就把他压得手脚发软，掌心的温度烤得他要融成一滩水。他拼命忍住了一声丢人的呜咽，又迷迷糊糊地想起了沃夫冈的建议，意识到此时本该服一下软的，但科洛雷多饱满又醇厚的气息烘得他晕头转向。他隐约感觉科洛雷多的鼻尖蹭着自己的腺体，这点儿逗小孩似的瘙痒让他更难受了，他不满地哼哼唧唧，不死心地等着、等着、等着——

而这蠢驴一点动静也没有!

莫扎特终于忍无可忍地嚷起来：“您他妈的是阳——”

科洛雷多一口咬了下去。

他甚至没能把那个痿字说出口。

大概有那么几秒，他什么都不知道了。

针扎般的刺痛只鲜明了一瞬间，紧接着他就被潮水般涌来的信息素呑没了。科洛雷多厚重的味道撞进他的身体，沿着脊椎一路飙着电火花，这堆要命的火星全攒进他的小腹，彻底点燃了那团火。他可能是叫出了声，他不知道，莫扎特茫然地睁大了眼睛，只看到了糊成一片的地毯和拖鞋，画面古怪地扭曲又放大——他是在哭吗？他还是不知道。难以解释的热量和冲动闯进他的大脑横冲直撞，把他的意识搅成一团浆糊。

莫扎特觉得自己被什么黏厚的东西掩埋了，或者是被抓住了，他说不上来，天才的大脑在荷尔蒙面前也无计可施。钉进身体的信息素烤得他脑仁发烫，怎么回事？他挣扎着思考，但科洛雷多从四面八方围上来的味道把他的思维攥成了一小团，他不知道自己正叫得像只奶猫，也不知道自己抖得像被打了电，他只知道自己在往下坠、又或者是在被往下拖，而不管哪个都让他感到害怕，这太过了他不想要了不要了不要了停下停下他受不了了——他想服软了。

小混蛋哆哆嗦嗦地开了口，“希罗……!”

┈

科洛雷多在莫扎特出声前就托住了他。讲道理，他有注意控制力道——小混蛋闻着的确是成熟浆果的圆润酸甜，但他咬的到底还是年轻人单薄的皮肉。可就算这样，莫扎特还是立即塌了腰软了腿，一个劲儿地往地上栽。科洛雷多只好把不争气的小朋友捞起来，他坐到沙发上，顺势把小混蛋安置到一边，考虑到天时地利人和等一系列因素，他没敢把莫扎特抱在腿上。一向没眼色的小混蛋则像被抽了骨头似的往他身上糊，他头痛地把那双软塌塌的泥巴腿拢到一边，可没一会儿，小混蛋的膝头就又颤巍巍地靠上了他的胸口。

期间他一直都没松口，谨慎地叼着小混蛋脆弱的腺体。莫扎特打着颤，嘴里唔哩吗哩，连带着那一小块闻着格外香甜的皮肉一起跳动，让科洛雷多尝了一大口铁锈味儿。他神情严肃得像在给小朋友打疫苗，实际上他也确实是这么看待这档子事儿的，但还是被撩扰得起了反应——主啊!您为什么偏要把这个流氓恶徒造得这么完美!好在三个多月的时限不断敲打着他的脑门，带来的心理负担不亚于在他下体上方悬了把刀。科洛雷多认命地来回舔舐小朋友滚烫的皮肤，只求尽可能地交换信息素，赶紧把初分化的年轻人从热潮期的泥潭里拽出来，也好让他去处理一下个人需求。 

但沃尔夫冈就是主送下来折磨他的。

小混蛋没安分多久，就呜咽着挣扎起来。先是一肘子砸在他胸口，硬梆梆的胳膊肘硌得他眼前一黑。接着不老实的足跟扑腾着敲打起他的大腿，眼看着就要踢到要命的地方，科洛雷多赶紧腾出手来按住。这下可不得了了，他的耳边又回荡起了延绵不绝的“neinneinnein”。最后，不知怎么就炸了毛的小混蛋梗着脖子往外一扑，天才的脑壳儿狠狠地撞上了手忙脚乱的成年人的鼻梁。 

科洛雷多眼冒金星、火冒三丈。

他扣住这不知好歹的大胆狂徒，扳正他到处乱撅的脑袋，重新啃上他的腺体。烦躁中alpha的犬齿实打实地扎进了单薄的皮肤，听得他耳朵都出茧子的莫式抗拒戛然而止。莫扎特尖叫了起来，惨烈程度宛如被夹断尾巴的猫，科洛雷多决定拿这声鬼嚎嘲笑他三个月。但砸进空气的尖叫很快就撞碎了，拖成一截低哑无力的尾音。小混蛋这会儿倒可怜兮兮地攥紧了他的衣角，抖抖簌簌地弓起身子，极力想团成一个球，好藏起自己脆弱的腹部、委屈的哭脸，或者其他什么更丢人的东西。

可不得要领的挣扎只增加了αlpha的犬齿嵌进腺体的深度，曾经斗志满满可惜经验为零的年轻人终于把自个儿彻底点着了，濒临过载的官能刺激完完全全地沸腾起来。怎么可能这样？怎么还能这样？他惊惶地想到，在似乎永无止境的快感下节节败退。爬遍全身的麻与热已经变质成了根本不熟悉的模样，每一寸皮肤之下都是一场强烈到可怕的感官爆炸，仿佛那些偷偷摸摸躲起来自慰的夜晚都是个笑话。

他现在想停下来，想结束这一切，但他什么都做不了，也不知道该做什么，本该是冷静自制的成年人却偏偏死咬着他不放，潮湿而发烫的鼻息拍在他颈侧，快意卷着对方辽远而丰沛的信息素热烈地扑进他的身体，他只能被迫去体会、去享受，绝望又迫切地等待着解放。他甚至没想到去抚慰一下自己，只是啜泣着绞紧了手里的布料，在一波接一波疯狂焚过神经的快感里无助地蜷紧了足尖绷直了腿。

科洛雷多听着小混蛋越来越不对劲的抽噎声和大滴眼泪砸落的啪嗒声，在逐渐绷紧的裤裆的折磨下终于意识到，这位莫扎特不像他哥哥也不像隔壁街伊丽莎白家的小儿子，既不屑于真哭也不屑于假哭，眼泪算得上是相当矜贵的，不能放着不管。

他松了口，为那截红到发烫的脖子上带血的牙印愧疚了三秒钟。他拍了拍小混蛋的脸，那片已经不知道延到什么地方去了的红晕烤熟了莫扎特的整个脸颊，连带着黏成一缕一缕的金发下通红的耳朵一起烙在他的手心，手掌扬起的风都裹上了一股热气腾腾的果香，科洛雷多又是一阵头晕目眩。

莫扎特没理他，他小声地打着哭嗝，自顾自地发着抖。

他只好去撬小朋友的下巴颏儿，莫扎特像个关节松动的陶人偶一样，后脑勺直挺挺地砸在他的肩膀上。他迟疑地转动眼球，最后把目光停在了介于科洛雷多和墙壁之间的某个地方。

科洛雷多愣了神——他可从来没见过莫扎特这么傻的样子。小混蛋现在看起来狼狈极了，他红得像只煮熟的虾子，汗湿的金发和斑驳的泪痕一起乱糟糟地糊在脸上，还傻不愣登地打着嗝，大概是潜意识里觉得有些丢人，小朋友抽抽搭搭地露出了孩子气的门齿，重重地磕在自己的嘴皮子上。

科洛雷多又盯着那泛着水光的嘴唇心辕意马了一小会儿。

而真正给他会心一击的是莫扎特空茫茫的眼睛——那双要命的蓝眼睛。清澈的虹膜被浸在泪水里，闪烁的泪水又被圈在泛红的眼眶里，最后沿着宿醉般殷红的眼尾扑扑簌簌地落下去。小朋友氤氲满水气的蓝眼睛沉在涌动的泪光之下闪闪发亮，一眼看过去几乎像是透明的。他就大睁着这样一双眼睛，蹩着眉仰着头委屈巴巴地看过来，一瞬间科洛雷多觉得他是在祈求解脱、甚至是在祈求着被击溃、被摧毁。他口干舌燥，一个没忍住收紧了手指，还被掐着下巴的小朋友吃痛地呜咽一声，本能地试图咬人泄愤。但他迷迷怔怔地张开嘴，只是舔了舔拼命忍耐中倒霉成年人的拇指。

科洛雷多在他原本可以照亮世界，现在所剩无几的理智的驱动下，猛地收手后撤——然后，他的指节带着色令智昏的力度以及色令智昏的速度狠狠地擦过了小朋友又红又肿的腺体。

莫扎特怪叫一声，但此时此刻科洛雷多也没有嘲笑他的余豫了，因为他听上去像被完全打碎了，像是彻底崩溃了。他试着拉住科洛雷多，但兀自冲向顶点的身体不停地打颤，手脚根本不听使唤，他惊慌又无助对上年长者的绿眼睛——

下一秒，科洛雷多只感觉到自己紧贴着莫扎特高贵的屁股的那片裤管被什么又热又稠的液体浸透了，小混蛋蓝色虹膜中央的那点黑色猛地扩开来，几乎吞没了那圈漂亮的蓝色，与此同时，他香喷喷、甜蜜蜜的浆果树林爆炸了。

科洛雷多在这顆已经实体化了的信息素炸弹的轰炸下跳了起来。

┈

未达法定年龄的音乐天才并没有被猛然暴起的成年人吃干抹净。

两位当事人对此的看法截然不同：

“是不幸中的万幸，”科洛雷多说，“幸而理性之光照亮世界。”

“科洛雷多就是个【━━━━━━━━━━】!!!”莫扎特说。

┈

是这样的。

未达法定年龄的音乐天才并没有被猛然暴起的成年人吃干抹净，他被猛然暴起的成年人掀了出去，结结实实地摔了个屁股墩儿。抽筋的脚趾磕在桌角疼得他龇牙利嘴，黏糊糊的腿根贴在地上又刺得他直打激灵。

天才音乐家又羞、又恼、又痛。

“您真让我永生难忘!”

┈

日子总要过的。科洛雷多想，就算发生了这样那样的糗事，日子也总要过的。

果不其然，半夜三更，反复强调“我再也不想和您打交道了”的莫扎特撑着他的脑门蹦上了他的床，好了伤疤忘了痛的小混蛋实打实地砸在他的身上，愤愤地一口咬上了他的脸颊。

窝火（仍然不好说窝得到底是个什么火）又多少有些心虚的成年人当即被那点若有若无的肉质鲜果味儿惹得青筋暴起，他气急败坏地要去扯开这没心没肺还不嫌事儿大的小混蛋，却摸了一手横七竖八的创口贴。

科洛雷多缓缓地、长长地叹了口气，他抚过小朋友被创口贴盖得严严实实的后颈，倒有点被逗乐了。

最后，他伸出手揉了揉莫扎特蓬乱的金发，终于亲吻了他汗湿的额头。

end


End file.
